Min Ren
|name = ? |aliases = |afiliation = ! * Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Founder#1 * Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom--Founder#? |occupation = !Founder#1 |relatives = * unnamed son with Su Ru (deceased) * Heaven's Edge's Su Clan (descendants) * unnamed foster daughter (deceased) |master(s) = Li Qiye |disciple(s) = * first disciple * second disciple |gender = !m#1 |age = |status = 0 |era = !6#1 |race = !Humans#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = ! * Hundred Cities--born#? * Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom |city = |level = !Immortal Emperor#1 |number_of_fp = !?4 |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = ! *Mortal Physique--natural born *Immortal Physique *:Solar Immortal Physique--Grand Completion |immortal_bone = |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |death_appearance = 1-Mentioned |history = 'Origin' Min Ren (Bright Benevolence) was the first Immortal Emperor of the Emperors Era and founder of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and Ancient Kingdom. 'Early Years' As a young boy, Min Ren was in love with the Martial Arts, one of which was the Invisible Dual Blades, but had no knowledge of the grand cultivation. He was found by the Dark Crow and accepted as his disciple. Dark Crow helped him gather a group of loyal followers and teached them. Dark Crow taught him supreme Physique Merit Law for Solar Immortal Physique, one of the 12 Immortal Physiques. He also taught Min Ren the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law, in the hope that he would be able to perfect it. Unfortunately, Min Ren failed. 'Immortal Emperor' 'Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect' founded the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom. At some point he found an Immortal Emperor level Battle Stage in the depths of an unknown space and placed it in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. After Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor, he reminisced about the Invisible Dual Blades and once again cultivated with it, slowly perfecting it. After that he left the manual for the technique in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. When it came time to choose the Sect Master, Min Ren wanted to choose his first disciple, but this decision met with opposition from his master. Dark Crow hoped that Min Ren would pick a different disciple, even when this disciple's talents were not as strong as the first disciple, Dark Crow valued him greatly for his character instead. Unfortunately, before the decision was made, Dark Crow went into hibernation, while Min Ren eventually chose his first disciple. 'Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon' One of his followers was Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon, his Dao Protector and later number one general. He and Min Ren made a pact that if the Prime Disciple of the Nine Saint Demon Gate would be a female, while the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's Prime Disciple would be a male, then two Sects would become in-laws. Later on, for his meritorious service Min Ren gave Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon an Immortal Emperor Life Treasure. |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = 'Level' Min Ren reached the apex of the Cultivation; he shouldered the Heaven's Will and became an Immortal Emperor. 'Physique' Min Ren cultivated the Solar Immortal Physique. Supreme Physique Merit Law for it was taught to him by his master, Dark Crow. |techniques = 'Used' * Supreme Physique Merit Law for Solar Immortal Physique: it was taught to him by his master, Dark Crow. * Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law: it was taught to him by his master, Dark Crow. 'Improved' * Invisible Dual Blades: As a child Min Ren practised this Martial Art. Later, when he became an Immortal Emperor, he reminisced about this technique and once again cultivated with it, slowly perfecting it. 'Created' * Immortal Emperor Merit Laws: After becoming an Immortal Emperor, created numerous Immortal Emperor Merit Laws. ** Kun Peng's Six Variants: It is Min Ren's strongest Immortal Emperor Merit Law. In order to create it, he took a great risk to observe a Kun Peng under Dark Crow's instruction. |items = 'Created' * Immortal Emperor Life Treasure: Min Ren gave it to Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon for his meritorious service. }} Category:Li Qiye's disciples Category:Grand Completion Immortal Physique